Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Arctic
| returnees = Bacan ( ) Ripper ( ) | video = | previousseason = Pirates! | nextseason = Red vs Blue }} is the fourth season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. Production Applications for the season were posted on November 20, 2018 and were open to both new players and returnees. Applications were closed on December 24. Alex stepped down as a host prior to applications, and Quil was announced as a new host shortly after. The season's spreadsheet was found here. Twists/Changes *'Returning Players': The cast featured nine returning players, three from each previous season, competing against nine brand new players to the series. *'Treasure Hunt': As in past seasons, there was a treasure hunt mechanic where players could search various areas for idols and other useful items. *'Research Teams': Each player was secretly assigned to one of six three-person Research Teams. Members of the same Research Team would always be permitted to communicate in a chat, regardless of tribe affiliation. *'The Blizzard': In episode 7, all players swapped tribes through a maze. Each player was asked to complete a maze with two exits. The exit they left through determined their new tribe. *'The Fog': In Episode 11, all details of the round, including challenge winners and votecount, were hidden from players, with the exception of the player eliminated. Research Teams Castaways } | align="left" |Normoh 18, | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="7" | 1st Voted Out Day 4 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Psy 17, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Adam 16, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Tony 18, | | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 7 |- | | align="left" |KOKeowner 22, | | | 5th Voted Out Day 14 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Jpeg 17, | | | 6th Voted Out Day 17 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Spongey 19, | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 20 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Garrett R 19, | | | | rowspan="11" | 8th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 23 | 2 |- | | align="left" |Mercury 18, | | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 26 | 9 |- | | align="left" |NTBama 20, | | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Juror Day 28 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Liz 21, | | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Juror Day 32 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Costanza 19, | | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 34 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Katy 18, | | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 37 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Lenboy 19, | | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 39 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Bacan 19, | | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Juror Day 45 | 20 |- | | align="left" |Ripper 25, | | | | Second Runner-Up Day 53 | 0 |- | | align="left" |Applepie 19, | | | | Runner-Up Day 53 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Born 19, | | | | Sole Survivor Day 53 | 0 |- |} Episode Guide 1The Reward Challenges on Day 7 and Day 15 were a competition between Research Teams. 2Bacan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 8 votes. 3Episode 11 was a Blind Week, where challenge results and votes were not made public, only the player eliminated. Katy played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes. Voting History Category:Seasons